


A Dance Takes Two

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After saying their I love you's to one another Root and Shaw have their first official romantic dinner by candle light at home(which Shaw planned). And having their first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance Takes Two

Shaw stood and observed the table that she had set up. Candles, check. Good meal, in the oven and ready to be served, check. She was slightly nervous. She knew that Root liked this sort of thing. Romantic gestures were not her own preference. Shaw much preferred the nights were they spent time planning out ways to save others or actually go out and do things. She preferred the nights spent with long hours working each other until they couldn’t move because their skin chafed and their lips were raw. These were the nights that she thought were the best. They involved less feelings and less emotion that she might not be able to return. But now, now that she knew she was well and truly in love with Root, Shaw felt like she wanted to do something to commemorate them.

Root was coming home soon, Shaw knew she was. She’d even got the Machine to help. A few days ago she’d looked at a camera and given her demands. For some reason she knew that it would reach the Machine and that she’d help. It was the best way to get Root to show up sometimes. Without that, there weren’t many ways for them to coordinate. True, the amount of time that Root wasn’t there was much less than it used to, but Shaw figured that she should hedge her bets. She sighed and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She wasn’t dressed to the nines, but it was nicer than she normally preferred. Shaw had even fucking gotten roses. ROSES. She wandered to her fridge and pulled out a beer, opening it. She might as well drink while she waited for Root. She got halfway through the bottle when finally she heard a key in the lock. Which was in and of itself a surprise. Usually Root liked to break in. Sameen didn’t mind, but this showed that Root actually felt comfortable using the key and that set a odd warm feeling in her chest aglow. Annoyed by that, Shaw slammed back the rest of her beer and tossed it into the recycling. 

”Well hello, darling,” Root called as she made her way through the door and then she stopped, noticing the candlelight. “You didn’t accidentally kill Harold did you now?” She asked, folding her arms and moving forwards to attempt to invade Shaw’s personal space. 

Skillfully turning and placing her hands on Root’s hips, Shaw guided her to the table. “No, I didn’t kill anyone. Don’t do that anymore. I thought it might be nice to have a sit down supper at home. After recent events.” 

One of Root’s eyebrows arched. “Recent events? Are you rewarding me for a few nights ago? Because as I recall, you were very happy.” Shaw shoved Root into a chair and walked to the oven. She pulled out the chicken that was being kept warm, the mashed potatoes, and lightly cooked green beans. It was a fairly simple meal, but it was one of her favorites and she was surprised to learn that Root was crazy about mashed potatoes. As Root watched, she brought them to the table. “Are you blushing?” Shaw glared and shoved a serving spoon into the potatoes menacingly. Root laughed and settled back into her chair, letting Sameen serve her. Her eyes had caught the roses placed a bit further along the table and her eyes softened. “Is this a candlelight dinner, Shaw?” she asked, a serious question this time. 

”It would be if you would just keep your mouth shut,” came the reply as Sameen took her seat. She’d given herself at least twice as much food and the glare she shot Root just dared her to do anything about it. Root gave a shrug in surrender and lifted her utensils. She couldn’t help letting out a groan once the mashed potatoes hit her tongue. There were many things one wouldn’t expect from Sameen Shaw and being amazing at mashed potatoes was certainly on that list and yet it was still true. Shaw smirked at that and the pair ate in silence. It was an affectionate silence as the two were not used to making conversation and eating at the same time. Sometimes there were times when Root would talk to Shaw about things, but she’d just come home and with the good food and wine (she was shocked Sameen had actually bought it), Root found herself slightly drowsy. She barely registered when Shaw put down her fork and stood, cleared the dishes and then returned. It wasn’t until Shaw settled into her chair and made eye contact that Root.

”Oh, sorry Sameen, I would have helped, but it’s been a long day at the office.” 

”It’s alright. I think I”m supposed to take care of everything on these things.” 

Root smiled at that. “What John wouldn’t pay to hear you say that, mm?”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Please, we both know I only do this sort of shit for you. How tired are you?”

Root smiled lazily. “Not that tired. I’m sure I could find the energy to repay you for all of this somehow.”

”Dance with me.”

”What?”

”You heard me, don’t be an ass. Dance with me. To one of those stupid overly romantic slow songs.” Shaw looked down, a bit embarrassed. She’d thought that Root would be a little bit more enthusiastic at the thought. Root liked the dumb romantic stuff. 

Root smiled and pushed herself up. “Well I think I can manage. I must admit I’m surprised that you would have wanted to do this.” She held out her hand. Shaw rolled her eyes and took it. 

”Believe me, it’s mostly for you.” She moved forward and clicked on the music to the speaker system. Shaw placed her hand on Root’s shoulder blade and lead her to the most amount of open space. The gentle music played on softly and Root shut her eyes, letting Sameen lead her around the carpet. “How do they come up with these songs?” Shaw asked, her voice low to not disturb the song too much. Root laughed and tilted her head down to gently bop Shaw’s forehead. 

”I’m sure they are inspired by something.”

”Or they just come up with metaphors to sell money,” Sameen pointed out. Root laughed and let herself be spun around. “Not that it isn’t pleasant to listen to.”

”You can just say you like it,” Root teased, bringing the hand that was resting on Shaw’s shoulder to cup the shorter woman’s face. She was blessed with another over the top eye roll and Root leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, letting the music softly fade away. “Thank you, Sameen. This was lovely.” 

”Yeah, good. You get to do the dishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt wanted the dance to be to Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud, but I left it open so you can imagine your own favorite romantic song to them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
